The current invention relates to systems and methods for coating various surfaces of medical devices with an anti-pathogenic material. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for applying anti-pathogenic material to select interior surfaces to reduce or eliminate pathogenic colonization and growth within the medical device.
A formidable challenge of modern medical treatment is control of infection in the spread of pathogenic organisms. One area where this challenge is constantly presented is in infusion therapy of various types. Infusion therapy is one of the most common healthcare procedures. Hospitalized, home care, and other patients receive fluids, pharmaceuticals, and blood products via a vascular access device inserted into the vascular system of the patient. Infusion therapy may be used to treat an infection, provide anesthesia or analgesia, provide nutritional support, treat cancerous growths, maintain blood pressure and heart rhythm, or many other clinically significant uses.
Infusion therapy is facilitated by a vascular access device. The vascular access device may access the patient's peripheral or central vasculature. The vascular access device may be indwelling for short-term (days), moderate term (weeks), or long-term (months to years). The vascular access device may be used for continuous infusion therapy or for intermittent therapy.
A common vascular access device comprises a plastic catheter inserted into a patient's vein. The catheter length may vary from a few centimeters for peripheral access, to many centimeters for central access and may include devices such as peripherally inserted central catheters (PICC). The catheter may be inserted transcutaneously or may be surgically implanted beneath the patient's skin. The catheter, or any other vascular access device attached thereto, may have a single lumen or multiple lumens for infusion of many fluids simultaneously.
A vascular access device may serve as a nidus, resulting in a disseminated BSI (blood stream infection). This may be caused by failure to regularly flush the device, a non-sterile insertion technique, or by pathogens that enter the fluid flow path through either end of the path subsequent to catheter insertion. When a vascular access device is contaminated, pathogens adhere to the vascular access device, colonize, and form a biofilm. The biofilm is resistant to most biocidal agents and provides a replenishing source of pathogens to enter a patient's bloodstream and cause a BSI.
One approach to preventing biofilm formation and patient infection is to provide an anti-pathogenic coating on various medical devices and components. However, some medical devices and components comprise materials or features which are incompatible with anti-pathogenic coatings. Thus, although methods exist for providing an anti-pathogenic coating on various medical devices and components, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques. Such techniques are disclosed herein.